FEAR 2: Project Matriarch
by Tri-Canine
Summary: Project Matriarch's purpose was to find female subjects of the same telesthetic intensity as Alma Wade in hopes of naturally breeding psychic children. Aside from Alma, only one candidate to date, has been found: Lt. Keira Stokes


**Must Read! Author's Notes**: What I propose is very simple: Project Matriarch was a project started shortly after the beginning of project Harbinger. It is an Armacham Technologies Corporation project designed to find female subjects with the same psychic intensity as Alma Wade in hopes of naturally breeding psychic humans. Unfortunately, even though psychic ability of that magnitude appear in females more frequently, subjects like Alma Wade are still extremely rare. To this day, only one candidate has been found. In other words, isn't it just a little weird that there is only one soldier in Becket's team that is **not** part of Project Harbinger? This is, most certainly an AU as Stokes really does not have any telesthetic powers in the game. That, and I also hate Alma Wade and hate the idea of her getting 'jiggy' with Becket even more.

"_This means dialogue via radio_"

_This means thoughts_

**Emphasis**

Emphasis/Titles

**Very important emphasis**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1: Insertion

Dr. Gregory B. Marcson

Journal Entry # 865

She was still eleven when I first encountered her. I was still, at the time, looking for Project Harbinger candidates. I was sent, like many other doctors working for ATC, to different schools across the country; posing as doctors and teachers and staying for a couple of months. The job was as boring as hell and I still hadn't found any candidates. That's when I found her; the bright, shining jewel in coarse mud. Her powers were just beginning to manifest but she was already gaining massive amounts of strength. Like Alma, she was very susceptible to other people's emotions. Although the way she dealt with this was completely different. Alma became withdrawn; plagued with nightmares and illusions. But this child, unlike Alma, built herself armor; countered the effects of her talent with strength, determination, cockiness and an outgoing kindness to all - hard to imagine a child could accomplish all this. She developed a kind of immunity to the nightmares that had plagued Alma constantly as a child. But her unused power was building up and it only took one small thing to provoke its use…

* * *

From: MR_

To: Genevieve Aristide

Subject: RE: Your Phone Call

I was able to direct the Harbinger Candidates to pick you up as you requested. But I've also been notified that your board of directors dispatched a black ops team to your address 30 minutes ago. Your survival depends on who gets to you first.

I wish there was more I could do, but I've stuck my neck out as far as I'm willing to.

There's something else: the delta team, Dark Signal? They've been given another soldier as a tech liaison. That girl, Stokes, do you remember? A few years ago you asked me to make an exception and let her into Delta Force. I think she's in one of your little projects. Project Matarch or something like that. I'm sure you can think up of a few ways to…capitalize on this coincidence.

P.S. Assuming you survive, I expect a full report on the First Prototype.

* * *

En Route to Valkyrie Tower

Delta Force Team Dark Signal Armored Personnel Carrier

"How far from the Drop Off Point Morales?" Lieutenant Keira Stokes leaned over the driver's seat to look at the GPS system mounted to the dashboard; finishing up the tie on the back of her head. It was hard to see in the dim orange light.

"Twenty minutes tops I guess." He groaned, "Couldn't get any sleep, and my head hurts like a bitch."

"Nightmares?"

"How'd you know?"

"Everyone else says the same."

"Everyone except you."

Stokes smirked. "It's not my fault men regret most of the things they do. I'm gonna check up on the other guys. Wanna make sure that they don't fall asleep in a firefight." Keira glanced back at the others sitting at the back of the transport and her eyes unexpectedly stayed a little longer on a sleeping Becket.

It was Morales's turn to poke some fun. "Going to see how your little Becket's doing huh?"

"What are you trying to say?"

She was getting hostile. Somehow you could always clearly tell how she felt, especially in small rooms; she had that effect on people. Anyway, he'd better back out now or he might really get her pissed…And that's **never** a good idea. "I'm not trying to say anything Lieutenant, you should get back there."

Keira raised her eyebrows. _Lieutenant._ He never calls her that. It's obvious he's lying. _Why does everyone think I like Michael? Men. Just because I talk to him more…_

"Sorry, Stokes. Just a joke."

Stokes shook her head and started to walk to the back of the vehicle. Morales looked over his shoulder. Stokes wasn't the best looking but she was far from average. That, and the fact that she was smart and can kick serious ass made her impressive. Sad that she only gives one man her time of day…and he doesn't even seem to notice. Then again, she doesn't seem to notice she's doing it either. Manny Morales sighed and focused on driving the transport. They were stuck in late-night traffic. _You'd think civilians would make space for a large military transport…_

First Sergeant Cedric "Top" Griffin, the leader of the team, was massaging his temples at the back of the APC right beside the door. Everyone else, especially Harold Keegan seemed to be doing relatively the same. _Might as well check up on everyone's gear_. As she got closer, Jankowski noticed Becket shifting uneasily in his sleep and stood up to wake him up. "Nice of you to join us Sunshine."

"Sit Down, Redd." Keira pushed Jankowski away. "Becket, I need to check your visor calibration." She leaned over to lock the visor in and to activate a switch beside his ear, then stepped back, leaning down to check if everything was okay. Once she saw the boot up sequence, she nodded once. "Good, you're set." She sat down on the seat opposite Fox. Everyone seemed to wake up just then. Turning to a console behind her, she typed a command to lower the screen and begin the briefing. Jankowski and Griffin were finishing their conversation as the screen locked into place.

"Stokes, give us what you've got."

"Our target is Genevieve Aristide. President of Armacham Technology Corporation. Intel Indicates she's holed up at her penthouse…"

Becket put his hand up to his throbbing forehead one more time, which earned him a raised eyebrow from Stokes who was still talking; a silent questioning if everything was alright. He nodded his head once and she returned to look at Griffin…

Keegan saw it: a raised eyebrow from Stokes and a light nod in return by Becket. Why the hell was Michael such a lucky bastard anyway? Getting someone like Keira to notice him was hard, and he wasn't a bad looking guy. Somehow, Becket practically already had her since the first time they met three years ago. That aggravated him. _And this damn headache isn't helping_.

The transport stopped and 1st Sergeant Griffin stood up to give orders as the door behind him opened. "Fox, you're with Stokes. Keegan, you're with me. Becket – Redd, Manny'll drop you off in front of the building. We'll link up in the lobby."

Stokes stood up and took a few steps to the transport's armory; bending down to take a submachine gun, leaving her fine specimen in display. Keegan looked around. Nobody else seemed to notice. That didn't matter, Stokes was starting to get up again and he had to make the most of this! "Uh, Stokes? Can you hand me that assault rifle?"

Keira shook her head and turned back around to the gun rack, leaning down once more to pick up the assault rifle. Jackpot.

* * *

Valkyrie Tower Lobby

As Becket approached the Reception Desk, Keira explained the situation to the rest of the team. "Our intel shows this is a private elevator to Aristide's penthouse. But it's been locked down. I'll need a minute to override the system. Unless you'd rather take the stairs."

"Fuck that," was Redd's emediate answer. Team chatter started between Fox, Jankowski and Keegan, but she was too busy to hear actual words. She did notice however, how his eyes never left her. _He's been very quiet so far..._

_Override accepted: Elevator Lockdown lifted_

Stokes looked up to find Redd and Keegan still arguing. "We need to find Aristide, Now!"

1st Sgt. Griffin seemed to refocus. "Agreed. Fox, secure the lobby, Redd, take the stairwell. Rest of you, with me."

"The stairs? What the fuck Top? It's like a thousand fucking stories!"

"Like I give a shit." Was Griffin's answer.

Keira got into position to the left of the elevator doors with Becket behind her; really close behind her. Griffin took the other side and Keegan stood in front of the entrance as the elevator started to descend and the numbers started to count down. For some reason she felt uneasy, like something was weighing down on her. Then something from the edge of her vision caught her eye. Keegan was clutching his head. "Keegan, what is it?"

The elevator door opened and bullets flew out. Keegan was hit. "Keegan!"

The whole delta team opened fire into the elevator in response. Whatever was left in there wasn't alive anymore. Harold Keegan lay on the ground writhing in pain. "Sonofabitch!"

Fox ran to his side and Griffin knelt down opposite him. "He's Bleeding."

"Dammit!" Keegan seemed oblivious to the world.

Top turned to Becket and Stokes. "I'll stabilize him. Stokes, Becket, get moving."

Stokes entered the elevator. A body full of holes leaned against the elevator glass and she stopped to check its pulse just in case. The armor was definitely Armacham. Looks like ATC's cleanup crew was already here. She waited for Becket to enter the elevator before positioning to press the button that was labeled "Penthouse".

The elevator started to rise and the view of auburn through the elevator glass was impressive. "Hell of a view, huh? Alright, Becket, it's just the two of us. Stay sharp: I'm counting on you."

The door slowed to a stop and chatter could be heard from the other side. "Contact." Her whisper was barely audible but Becket nodded his head in acknowledgement. Time seemed to slow and the elevator doors opened at a painstaking speed, revealing a heavily armed ATC soldier. She opened fire yelling, "Waste Em'!"

* * *

"Looks clear, nice job Becket." Keira reloaded her gun before walking up to a pair of locked double-doors underneath metal anti-vandalism blinds. She lifted her hands from her side, trying to hide the fact that she was shot. The bullet was a ricochet and the wound was shallow. She would live, there was no need to attract attention to the wound. "Becket, over here!" Michael made his way to the door as she slammed the butt of her gun hard on the door console to break the casing. "You head through here. I'll find another way in." She took a broken wire and attached it to another and the anti-vandalism blinds lifted as the double-doors opened automatically.

Becket started walking in. "Michael, wait..." She paused uncertainly as Becket slowly turned around. "Are you okay? You've been so quiet lately."

Becket was surprised. He hadn't expected that. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you don't need to worry."

It felt very awkward. Why the hell did she care so much anyway? "See you at the top then."

"Yeah, make sure you get there in one piece."

Michael disappeared through a corner. Stokes sighed and turned away looking for any other way to Aristide's room while Top was checking in on the team. Then, she spotted another doorway and moved towards that.

* * *

Keira was making her way through endless hallways. Having no backup meant checking every room and every angle and her progress was slow. So far, she had not met any big groups of ATC soldiers, just a patrol or two. And yet, she still felt like she was being closely watched by someone…"Damn cameras."

"_Stokes, do you read me?_"

"Loud and clear Top."

"_Good. Becket's been getting a lot of resistance. Aristide's contacted him so we know she's alive. She says to look for a hidden door. I need you there now. _"

"Roger that, Top." She was running along the outer hallways of the building. The right wall was completely glass, showing a calm night in Fairport. "Morning already?" The sky was getting brighter and the farthest reaches of the sun were beginning to erupt from the horizon. She was getting close to the secondary entrance when a deafening explosion reverberated through the building, leaving glass and metal violently vibrating.

"_What the hell was that!?_"

"_Did we just get nuked?_"

"_My god…_"

"_Fuck me…_"

"_Griffin! Shit! _"

That did **not** sound good. "What's going on? Redd, report! Becket, Top, what the fuck is happening!?" She ran hard, her military boots pounding on the soft carpet. When she rounded a corner, a large mushroom cloud dominated the view of the city. Pre-dawn was turned into day as intense orange light burned the sky. "Shit!" She stood there, stunned at the sight of the bright orange plume of destruction that was unmistakably, none other than a nuclear explosion. A third blast wave hit the building as the windows shattered, a thousand slivers of glass and debris rained into the hallway, shining brightly when they caught light. She was slammed hard into a wall, knocking her out in an instant.


End file.
